battlestarprometheusfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ships
All the ships featured in the story will be included here. Colonial ''Fleet ---- Battlestar Andromeda ---- The Andromeda was a Mercury Class Battlestar and the second Battlestar originally assigned to the 1st Colonial Expeditionary Group (1st CEG) under the overall command of Brigadier General John Connors. Under the command of Commander Darnell Fletcher, she worked alongside the Battlestar Eternal. During her first engagement with Cylon forces, she lost her entire Viper contingent when they were all hacked using the “backdoor”, basically shutting them down and making them easy targets. When the Cylon force launched nuclear tipped missiles and the Eternal, the Andromeda was able to destroy the incoming warheads. Shortly thereafter, her systems were in turn shut down by the Cylons, leaving her dead in space. A second volley of nuclear weapons tore her apart as the Eternal made an emergency jump away. Battlestar Ares ---- The First ever Battlestar. Battlestar Aries ---- Part of the 5th fleet during the first Cylon war. Any connection to the similarly named "''Ares" is unknown. Battlestar Athena ---- A ''Jupiter'' Class that was one of just three ships of the class to survive the First Cylon War Battlestar Atlantia ---- "Atlantia" is the traditional name of the flag ship of the Colonial fleet. Atlantia's traditionally have a Blue and Gold trim, and considered one of the most prestigious ships to serve on. There have been atleast three ships known as the "Atlantia". *''Jupiter'' Class Commissioned sometime during the Cylon war, the original Atlantia was a Block 1.5 Jupiter Class Battlestar. She served with great distinction during the Cylon War, At some point during the war, Commander Tucker took command of her. He would remain in command for twenty five years. *''Mercury'' Class Introduced around 20 years after the Cylon war, the ''Mercury'' Class Atlantia was likely one of the first such ships to be commissioned. A few months after the start of Operation Outreach she is involved in a patrol duty along the "Red Line" (possible meaning the armstance line with the cylons). A while after this it is reported to the media the the Battlestar "Atlanti's''" was being assigned as one of the rescue ships for the Prometheus. This is likely a typo, and intended to be the Atlantia. If so, this would be her last assignment before her presumed decommissioning and replacement with the Nova Class Atlantia. *Nova Class''' The [[Nova Class Battlestar|Nova Class]] Atlantia is selected by Admiral Nagala as his flagship during the Fall of the Twelve Colonies following the destruction of Picon Fleet Headquarters. Atlantia is eventually destroyed along with the bulk of the remaining fleet over Virgon, while atempting to buy time for civilians to escape the planet. Battlestar Atlas ---- The Atlas was a Mercury Class Battlestar that survived the battle of Virgon and managed to limp into a unoccupied star system where it was found adrift by the Battlestar Eternal three weeks later.The Eternal held off two Cylon Basestars while the crew affected repairs but the ship was eventually boarded by the Cylons. It was during this fight that a Cylon Six who had infiltrated the crew unbeknownst to Connors, attempted to assasinate the General after sabotaging the jump drive. He was saved by Lieutenant Layton who broke the assasins neck as she lunged for the general from a hiding place in the engineering section. Unfortunately, due to the damaged jump system, the Atlas was unsalvagable and Connors chose to scuttle her by setting her course into a nearby moon and then departing the ship. Battlestar Bellerephon ---- Flagship of the 5th fleet during the first Cylon war. Battlestar Celestial ---- An Odin Class Battlestar that underwent extensive repairs due to a fuel cell blow out that shredded over the port flight pod during the Battle of the Veil. After the repairs was completed the Celestial was sent, along with three support ships, to search for the Galactica. Battlestar Columbia ---- Battlestar Daedelus ---- Part of the 5th fleet during the first Cylon war. Battlestar Galactica ---- Arguably the most famous ship of the ''Jupiter'' class, Galactica was also one of the last to be launched. She survived the war and served for another 40 years. Just as she was being decisioned, the Cylons attacked. She escaped and lead a fleet of surviers on a mission to find Earth. Battlestar Icarus ---- An Odin Class Battlestar, Icaris was destroyed near Leonis during the renewed Cylon attack. Icaris's port flight pods was selected to be salvage and attach to the Celestial, to replace the Celestial's post flight lost during the Battle of the Veil. Battlestar Jupiter ---- The original Jupiter Class Battlestar. Battlestar Olduvai ---- A Jupiter Class Battlestar, the Olduvai was a part of the Fleet Reserve that was hastily pressed back into service during the downfall of the colonies by an inspection team that used the aged ship to escape the Polaris Fleet Depot in orbit of Canceron. An extremely active part of the Copernicus Defence Fleet, she was eventually destroyed by the cylons during a rescue mission over Leonis, roughly ten monthes after the Fall of the Colonies. Battlestar Olympus ---- Part of the 5th fleet during the first Cylon war, the Olympus may have been a Ares Class Battlestar Battlestar Phoenix ---- Part of the 5th fleet during the first Cylon war. Battlestar Prometheus ---- Battlestar Rycon ---- Battlestar Valkyrie The original ''Valkyrie was a part of the 5th fleet during the first Cylon war. A later ship with the same name was an Odin Class in BSG 41 that was destroyed over Caprica in the Cylon attack. ----